Valentine's Day in the Den
by WeWilPracticeACapperOrTwo
Summary: It's Tumblebrutus and Jemima's first Valentine's Day after being mated, and they decide to just chill out inside their den. Fluff (Tumblebrutus/Jemima)


Valentine's Day in the Den

 ***Disclaimer: Think of this happening a year after the event of the Jellicle Ball happening during the Musical, this is a rather short one-shot I'm writing while working on a bigger project.***

For Tumblebrutus and Jemima, this February 14th was a very special day for them. After being mated at last year's Jellicle Ball, this would be their first Valentine's Day together. While almost every other couple in the yard was preparing to go on extravagant dates and such. Tumblebrutus and Jemima decided on just hanging out in their shared den.

As Jemima put it "It's more romantic that way. One on one, no forced attempts to throw on a show, simply the two of us hanging out with each other."

As Tumblebrutus put it "It's cheaper."

Whatever the reason, Jemima and Tumble ended up resting on their bed made out of a thrown away mattress at the junkyard, snacking on a bag of chips, Tumble had convinced Pouncival to steal from his owners home.

"So what's up?" Tumble asked, staring questioningly at his mate who was looking at the chip, quitter perplexed.

"Why's this so sharp?" She questioned, lightly grazing her paw over the point of the chip.

"I honestly don't know, but its fine to eat." He told her, looking down to see her staring at him mischievously, before he could think about the situation, he found a chip poking into his arm. He didn't panic until blood started to trickle down from beneath the chip.

"Well, it's not good to be used as a shanking weapon." He chuckled at Jemima, who was staring at him wide-eyed.

"Eh don't worry about it, I always keep some spare spider web around here somewhere, just in case I hurt myself." He muttered, mostly to himself while moving his paw across the messy floor until he found the small bag containing a roll of spider web, he ripped a little out and placed it tenderly on the wound, before covering that up with a little leaf. When he turned around again, he caught Jemima in the act of preparing another shanking chip.

"What are ye doing Jemima?"

"Nothing…" She responded, looking dejected, before Tumblebrutus gave her a little kiss on the top of her head, her smile quickly returned. Squealing Jemima leapt onto him, cuddling into his chest.

They stayed like that for what felt like hours, just silently appreciating what it felt like to be in each other's company. Jemima was listening to his heartbeat, while he messed around with her headful. It was peaceful bliss for the two of them. Occasionally they did talk, about whatever was happening around the junkyard. Tumblebrutus had recently became third in line for protecting the tribe, replacing his older brother Alonzo's job. And Jemima had started to help the older queens with raising the kittens.

It was something rather unusual for the two of them, while they knew about the others who were no doubt having a fun time on their dates. Tumble personally thought they had found the true meaning of the holiday, enjoying each other's company.

Their meaningless conversation quickly turned into a chat about the kittens they had formally been raised with. A few of them had yet to settle down, while some were settling down with their own families. It was quite a drastic change between them all. Something they might have been disgusted with as kittens, but now being full-fledged adults, the desire to meet someone else and raise a family had become a strong desire. One that (almost) all of them had participated in. Not including Pouncival, Etcetera, and Mistoffelees, but that was a separate tale.

"So you heard Victoria and Plato had their first litter of kittens, right?' Jemima asked.

"Yeah, what'd they name 'em again, like Lauren, and Casper?'

"Yep, hey uh Tumble. If you had kittens what would you name em'?" Jemima asked, looking up at Tumble, slight concern in her eyes.

"I honestly don't know, maybe I'd name one after my grandpa, Growltiger if it's a boy. Or Carol if it's a girl."

"That's good." Jemima said, looking down at the ground.

"Mind me for asking, but why'd you ask?"

"Because Tumble, I'm, I'm pregnant."


End file.
